turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Molotov cocktail
The Molotov cocktail, also known as the petrol bomb, gasoline bomb, Molotov bomb, fire bottle, fire bomb, or simply Molotov, is a generic name used for a variety of improvised incendiary weapons. Due to the relative ease of production, they are frequently used by non-professionally equipped fighters and others who cannot afford, manufacture, or obtain hand grenades. They are primarily intended to set targets ablaze rather than instantly destroy them. Although the first recorded use of this weapon came during the Spanish Civil War, the name "Molotov cocktail", which was coined by the Finns during the Winter War in 1940 to mock Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov, is the name that has stuck. A Molotov cocktail is a breakable bottle containing a flammable substance such as petrol or a napalm-like mixture and usually a source of ignition such as a burning cloth wick held in place by the bottle's stopper. The wick is usually soaked in alcohol or kerosene, rather than petrol. In action, the wick is lit and the bottle hurled at a target such as a vehicle or fortification. When the bottle smashes on impact, the ensuing cloud of petrol droplets and vapour are ignited, causing an immediate fireball followed by a raging fire as the remainder of the fuel is consumed. Molotov cocktail in Days of Infamy When the US Marines landed on Hawaii in 1943, the M4 Tanks they brought with them were impervious to all weapons the Japanese infantry had. However, the "Japs" were able to take out a few of the tanks with Molotov cocktails by throwing them into the open hatches or onto the cooling louvers over the engine, even though all those who did this were killed after. Some were killed in the attempt before they succeeded.End of the Beginning, pg. 377, HC. Molotov cocktail in The Disunited States of America When fighting in the Ohio-Virginia War of 2097, Justin Monroe saw Virginia's Negro rebels using Molotov cocktails, although he knew that name would never have been coined in that alternate.The Disunited States of America, p. 236. Molotov cocktail in The Hot War Gustav Hozzel managed to kill a Stalin tank in Dortmund by throwing a Molotov cocktail through the open cupola hatch as its commander stood head and shoulders outside.Bombs Away, pgs. 351-353. Molotov cocktail in "Occupation Duty" A gasoline filled bottle was a common weapon used by the weak against the strong. The Moabites used such weapons against the occupying Philistinians.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pg. 242, HC. While on a foot patrol in Hierosolyma, Pheidas saw its effectiveness first hand. A nearby patrol opened fire on rock throwing Moabites causing a riot to break out. Pheidas and his half squad ran to the disturbance and had to dodge a thrown gasoline bomb. On arriving, the second patrol added to the fire power and with the help of support fire from a heavy machine gun on an APC would have quickly brought the situation under control. Unfortunately, a second gasoline bomb set the APC on fire causing its crew to abandon the vehicle.Ibid., pgs. 248-249. The situation was finally brought under control with the arrival of a Philistinian tank.Ibid., pg. 250. Molotov cocktail in Southern Victory The Featherston Fizz was a simple yet effective incendiary weapon made by filling a glass bottle with gasoline and stuffing the bottle's opening with a gasoline-soaked rag. The rag is lit before the weapon is thrown, and upon breaking, the bottle releases burning gasoline. The weapon was particularly effective against barrels and was popular among resistance movements in the Second Great War. Although the Mormons used a similar weapon during their 1915 uprising, the name stuck when Freedom Party rebels in Houston and Kentucky began using it against United States forces at the instigation of Confederate States President Jake Featherston. Molotov cocktail in The War That Came Early The Molotov cocktail was a last resort weapon used by desperate infantry facing tanks during the Second World War. First used in Spain by the Republicans, they later showed up during the German invasions of Czechoslovakia and France as well. The Spanish Nationalists christened the weapon "Molotov cocktail" to draw attention to the fact that the Republicans had strongly Communist leanings and received substantial support from the Soviet Union.The Big Switch, Ch.__ Molotov cocktail in A World of Difference The Molotov cocktail could not have been conceived by Minervans, as they lived on a planet with a perpetually frozen environment. The American humans of the [[Athena (shuttle)|shuttle Athena]] manufactured the weapon from their supplies and used it to help the Omalo defeat the Skarmer during the war between those tribes.A World of Difference, chapter 11. Molotov cocktail in Worldwar Molotov cocktails proved extremely effective in the early days of the fighting when the Race landed in mid 1942. Landcruiser commanders were quick to adapt to these weapons by closing their hatch. However by 1944, many Landcruiser commanders were still falling prey to these weapons by leaving their hatches open. References Category:Burning Weapons Category:Days of Infamy Category:The Disunited States of America Category:The Hot War Category:Occupation Duty Category:Southern Victory Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar Category:A World of Difference